


Roommate Problems

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: “So…what’s so fucking terrible about college boys, College Boy?”Adam growls and Ronan hears a door being slammed, the dull pulse of music, laughter.“Jackson and Darren brought their friends over to celebrate 420.”Ronan grins, delighted. “Shit.”





	Roommate Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr on April 20, 2017. Crossposting because... 420

“I fucking hate college boys!”

Adam is livid, yelling, not even bothering to say _hello, how are you?_ Ronan holds his phone out, away from his ear and steps out onto the front porch. The sun is setting, dousing the fields in hazy, golden light. Ronan leans against the porch railing and listens, a small smirk twisting his lips.

“Language, Parrish.”

“ _You_ don’t get to call me out on my language, Ronan Lynch!” Adam huffs, exasperated.

“So…what’s so fucking terrible about college boys, College Boy?”

Adam growls and Ronan hears a door being slammed, the dull pulse of music, laughter.

“Jackson and Darren brought their friends over to celebrate 420.”

Ronan grins, delighted. “Shit.”

“Yes, exactly. The entire suite smells like pot and they keep playing this god-awful music about getting tipsy and fucking girls. I swear to God, I am _this_ close to reporting them to the RA.”

“I’m sorry, babe, that sucks.” Ronan pulls a slender joint out of the pocket of one of Adam’s old flannel shirts. Opal’s napping with Chainsaw and while he doesn’t make smoking a habit today is special. He sparks the tip and listens to Adam rant.

“And _then_ ,” Adam continues, really worked up, “Darren’s friend brought like three bottles of Fireball and they all started doing shots and playing some ridiculous drinking game. Like all this hella stupid shit and God, what am I even doing here, Ronan? College feels like such a joke sometimes.”

“Hella?” Ronan’s voice feels different in his throat, probably due to the smoke.

“Oh, shut up.”

Ronan laughs quietly and gets up to walk through the fields. The grass is cool against his bare feet.

“Gansey spoiled you for college life, Adam. You’re never going to meet anyone like him, no one who gets such a hard on for learning.”

Adam scoffs at _hard on_ but he doesn’t try to deny it.

“I thought it would be better than this,” he says. There’s real sorrow and disappointment in his voice. Ronan hates that Adam is gone, but even more he hates that Adam is unhappy.

“It will be,” Ronan says. “You just gotta find your tribe, man. Go to the library and find your fellow nerds. Study with them and forget about your fucking roommates.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Adam mutters. “It’s just, I’m _paying_ to live in that room and I can’t even be in there right now.”

Ronan takes another hit, holding it in, enjoying the buzz building. Everything feels nice and lazy.

“I know,” he replies, his words drifting dreamily from his mouth. “But things’ll get better. You can move off campus next year, right? And you’ll start your classes in your major…it’ll work out.”

Adam doesn’t say anything for a while. Ronan can sense him stewing, thinking.

“How do you know so much about how college works?” Adam finally demands.

“Shit, I may live in the country but I do _read_ , Adam.”

Adam snorts. “More like watched every season of some stupid college show.”

“Yeah, that too,” Ronan agrees easily. He’s walking by the cows, offering pats and scratching behind ears. The animals nuzzle against him, nearly knocking him over. “Anyways, I can kick Jackson’s ass the next time I visit. That dude is overdue.”

Adam laughs for real. “Yes, he is. Darren’s alright, most of the time.”

“Mmhmm,” Ronan hums. The house looks so good from the fields, the lights in the windows glowing welcome. The swallows dip and dive above the many barns, heading to their nests for the night. Fireflies rise from the tall grass, drawn to Ronan the way all his dream things are.

“Miss you,” Ronan says softly. It’s true. He never knew how hard long distance would be, how much it would hurt.

“Miss you, too,” Adam responds, and the irritation is gone from his voice, replaced by longing.

“Come home soon, okay?” Ronan holds his breathe, waiting. The sun goes down behind the trees.

“I will,” Adam promises. “Give Opal a hug for me, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t kill your roommates, or, don’t get caught.”

A small laugh. “I never get caught.”

“Magician.”

“Dreamer.”

After Adam hangs up Ronan lays down in the field, small mice scurrying up to see if he has crumbs, the deer nosing out of the woods to settle down near him. Opal is making a racket looking for him, Chainsaw calling. Ronan finishes off his joint, watching the smoke rise into the air. He makes a finger gun and shoots it at the sky. He lets the smoke mellow him out, removing the sting of Adam’s absence, and the lingering sorrow for all that’s been lost. For now it’s a beautiful evening and his College Boy is coming home, not now, but soon.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
